


breathe

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: She holds Tyler close, almost close enough to hurt, but Tyler is still shaking. She won’t stop.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> im never gonna finish the fic i wrote this snippet for so uh enjoy bandito lesbians

“Cold.” Tyler murmurs.

She’s wrapped up in her hoodie and jacket and her warm pants, but her teeth are chattering. She’s shaking, visibly, and Josh isn’t sure what will help most.

“Come here.” Josh opens her arms, and Tyler shifts over into them.

She holds Tyler close, almost close enough to hurt, but Tyler is still shaking. She won’t stop.

“I have an idea.” Josh lets go of Tyler and she whimpers. It hurts Josh’s heart. “Come in with me.” She lifts up the hem of her hoodie.

Tyler looks with cold eyes and then, slowly, begins to move. She shifts herself up and then crawls into the hoodie. 

She stops moving when her head reaches Josh’s collarbones. She settles there, nose just barely poking out of the neck of the hoodie so that she can breathe. Her arms are tucked against her chest.

She settles. She breathes.

Josh wraps her arms around Tyler as best she can through the fabric.

Tyler stops shaking. She breathes. She breathes.

“You’re warm.” Her voice is barely a murmur, but it’s there.

“I’m glad.” Josh can’t lean down to kiss Tyler, so she just squeezes gently.

“‘M cold.”

“I’m here. I’ve got you. Honey, darling, angel, I’ve got you.”

Tyler’s breath is soft against Josh’s neck. Her hands curl in Josh’s shirt.

“You’re here. You’re with me.”

Tyler’s shaking again, but this time it isn’t from cold. She’s crying, all stifled sobs and leaking tears. 

Josh holds her, squeezes her tight, and doesn’t take long until she’s sobbing loudly into Josh’s chest. 

Josh holds her. She holds her. 

Even through the tears, Tyler breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
